In manufacturing a semiconductor device, a liquid processing is performed on a surface of a substrate (e.g., a semiconductor wafer) by supplying a processing liquid such as, for example, a chemical liquid to the surface of the substrate. The processing liquid that scatters from the substrate by the centrifugal force after being supplied to the rotating substrate is received by a recovery cup disposed around the substrate. In general, the recovery cup is composed of a plurality of cup bodies that are relatively vertically movable. Each cup body includes a cylindrical portion that has a substantially cylindrical shape, and an inclined protruding portion that protrudes radially inward from the top end of the cylindrical portion.
The chemical liquid scattering in a mist or droplet form from the substrate easily remains on the surface of the protruding portion. When the chemical liquid remaining on the surface of the protruding portion or a reaction product contained in the chemical liquid is solidified on the protruding portion, and then, peeled off therefrom, this causes attachment of particles to the substrate. Hence, the cup body, especially, the protruding portion is periodically cleaned.
A method of cleaning members around the substrate, including the protruding portion of the cup body, is known from Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2000-315671 and 2014-130935 and others. A cleaning liquid is supplied to a cleaning jig that is held and rotated by a substrate holder, and the cleaning liquid scatters from the cleaning jig by the centrifugal force. The cleaning jig is provided with a guide surface (e.g., an inclined surface) that guides the scattering of the cleaning liquid. By adjusting, for example, a rotation speed of the cleaning jig and a supply flow rate of the cleaning liquid, the cleaning liquid may be caused to scatter at various heights or angles.
However, the above-described related art needs be improved in evenly cleaning the protruding portion of the cup body of the recovery cup.